


Temptation

by ItsSupernatural1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSupernatural1979/pseuds/ItsSupernatural1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg wants to have sex with Castiel but he doesn't want to.  She decides she's gonna get off one way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

Meg drags her finger tips across Cas’s chest. “Mmm, Cas, I want you,” she purrs.

Cas gently grabs her hand and moves it away. “Meg, no. I don’t want to.”

“Fine,” Meg says, clearly hurt. She rolls over to her side of the bed and is quiet for a moment as if she’s simply giving up and going to sleep. Then she decides she doesn’t want to go to sleep right now. Her hands trail down her body, sliding over her breasts and squeezing lightly before moving on down her stomach. She stops at the top of her panties to tease herself, pulling them down slightly and then letting them snap back into place.

She glances to the side quickly to see Cas watching her from the corner of his eye. She smirks to herself as she let her hands finally slip into her panties, feeling herself, pressing down on her clit ever so slightly. She undulates her hips as she rubs her fingers over her clit. 

“Ohhh,” she moans quietly. Then she brings her hands back up to play with her breasts, squeezing them again and sliding her hands over them the way Cas secretly wants to do. 

She continues to tease her breasts with her left hand as her right hand makes its way back down her body to rub over her clit again before moving on to move over her opening, feeling how wet she already is. 

She looks back at Cas again to see that he is staring intently at the ceiling, obviously trying very hard to keep his attention away from what Meg is doing. This only makes Meg more intent on keeping his attention on her, whether he likes it or not. 

She slowly lets one finger slip inside herself, letting out a soft moan as it enters her. She takes a chance and lets her other hand leave her breasts to find its way to Cas’s thigh, squeezing lightly before he picks her hand up and places it back on her own body. 

“No, Meg,” he says softly, trying to hide the desire in his voice.

“Fine, Cas,” Meg says a little breathlessly. “If you don’t want to, I don’t mind. But I’m so wet and I want to come.”

Cas nearly whimpers at the sound of her words. Her voice is wavering slightly from arousal and Cas loves the sound of it. He’s trying so hard to focus on the little speck of water damage on the ceiling of their motel room but all he can hear is Meg’s quiet moans and he can feel her arm moving as she works her finger in and out of her wet pussy. 

Meg slides her hand out of her panties again and Cas thinks it’s over. Maybe she’ll stop and just let him sleep. But no such luck. She’s only freeing her hand so she can use it to slide her underwear off and drop them beside the bed before sitting up so she can pull her shirt over her head. She’s now completely naked, lying beside Cas as she spreads her legs slightly and slips her hand back between them, now letting two fingers snake their way inside. 

“Ohh, I’m so wet Cas. You should feel it. I can’t stop thinking about what your dick would feel like inside me. I bet your big cock would fill me up and make me feel so good.”

“Meg,” Cas whispers, almost as if he’s pleading with her to stop. He doesn’t want to do this but he wants her so bad right now. He can feel his dick getting so hard and he just wants to feel how tight Meg’s pussy is. He can’t help himself. He lets his hand move to cup his growing cock, squeezing it and trying his best to suppress a moan. He does it with his left hand, hoping Meg won’t be able to see him do it from where she’s laying but he knows he won’t be that lucky. This was her goal the whole time. To make Cas want it. 

“Mmm, Cas, I bet you could make me come so hard. You could probably make me scream your name so loud the people three rooms down would hear.” She steadily pumps her fingers in and out of her dripping wet opening and Cas can hear the sound of how wet it is. He loves it. It’s making him impossibly harder. 

He squeezes his cock harder and harder, moving his hand ever so slightly up and down, trying to get as much friction as he can without drawing attention to himself. Soon it becomes too much for him. He has to get more. He moves his hand to dip inside his pajama pants and beneath his boxers to grip his dick in his hand. He can already feel the precome dripping onto his thigh. 

“Can’t help yourself, huh Cas?” moans Meg. Cas simply moans in response and Meg decides to try one more time to grip his thigh with her left hand. She squeezes lightly at first and Cas just lets his legs fall open a little more as he slides his hand up and down his dick slowly. Meg takes this as her cue to move her hand further up his thigh before the back of her hand is touching his fingers through his pants. 

She can feel the way his hand is moving against hers, slowly gaining speed as Cas jerks off beside her. It turns her on even more and she brings her fingers out of herself to rub her clit a little before rolling over on top of Cas, straddling his legs as she watches him for a moment. Her eyes are fixed on his hand moving inside his pants at first and then they travel up his body to look at his face and see the beautiful pleasure there.

Now that she’s finally gotten Cas to let go and give into the pleasure, she knows he’ll let her have his way with him. She slowly pulls his pajama pants down, moving off him momentarily so she can slip them off his feet. As soon as his pants are off, she resumes her place and lets her hand move around his, gripping around it as his hand continues to pump around his dick. His closed eyes suddenly open slightly to watch her hand around his. He watches as she grips his hand harder, silently asking him to stop so she can take over. His eyes flick to hers quickly before wordlessly obeying and taking his hand away. 

Hers immediately replaces it, squeezing perfectly, dragging up and feeling the precome at the tip before coming all the way back down, again and again. She can feel him moving under her, trying to get more. She moves her body up to press her clit against his dick, using her hand to trap it there and bucks her hips up, letting her clit slide up and down his hard length. Her own precome mixes with his and they slide easily together for a while. Meg’s breathing gets heavier and she’s moaning when Cas finally whimpers, “I want to be inside you, Meg. I need to feel how tight you are.”

“Oh God, Cas,” Meg moans. She quickly moves even further up his body to position herself over his dick before guiding it into her and sitting down on it hard and fast. Cas bucks his hips up into hers simultaneously, grunting as Meg moans. 

“Fuck, Meg, you are tight,” Cas admits, grabbing her hips and helping her move.

Meg laughs lightly as she leans down to nibble at his ear before whispering, “I told you.” She continues to lick and bite at his neck as she works a hand between their bodies so she can rub at her clit. 

“Oh my God Cas, yes! Fuck me, Cas! Ungghhhhh!” Meg is so close to coming but she wants to feel Cas come inside her first.

“Cas I’m so close. So close, but I want you to come first. Come for me, Cas,” she begs. “I wanna feel your hot come inside me.”

“Ohh, Meg, I’m so close. I’m gonna come.” Cas starts bucking his hips wildly as he tries to get deeper and deeper inside her. He can feel how wet she is; she’s dripping onto him around his thick cock. It feels better than he imagined it would. He won’t last much longer.

“Come for me baby. I wanna feel it. God, I wanna hear you moan my name when you come. It’ll feel so good.”

“Oh God, Meg! God yes, I’m gonna come. Ughhh, Meggg, fuck!” Cas suddenly grips her hips and slams into her, holding her still as he fucks into her, coming so hard he thinks he might pass out as he moans a jumble of profanity mixed with her name.

Meg can’t take anymore. Hearing her name coming out of his unusually filthy mouth is more than she can handle and she moves her hips wildly as she comes hard. “God Cas, yes! Ohh fuck yes! It’s so good. Your come feels so good inside me. I knew it would, baby. Ugghh!”

When they’re both done, Meg moves away so Cas falls out of her and she collapses next to him. 

“God, Cas, I don’t know why you’ve never wanted to do that. Didn’t that feel amazing?”

“Yeah it did, Meg. Your pussy feels so good around my cock.”

“Wow, Cas. You’re gonna have to stop talking like that now. I need time to recuperate after that,” Meg says. It always surprises her when Cas talks like that. It’s so hot.

“Can we do it again?” Cas asks her.

“There’s no way in Hell we’re not doing it again. But you have to recuperate, too. Nap time now.”

“Now that you mention it, I am pretty tired,” Cas says before stifling a yawn. Within five minutes, Cas is out cold and Meg follows not long after.


End file.
